<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by JuicyPotatoChip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564233">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyPotatoChip/pseuds/JuicyPotatoChip'>JuicyPotatoChip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, New kid trope, idk - Freeform, the chapters are short and it's a poorly written au so please bear with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyPotatoChip/pseuds/JuicyPotatoChip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*drives up to drive through order station* "Can I get a uuuuuhhhh, Blinky/Aaarrrgghh highschool/human AU with an extra-large bad summary and writing?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Blinky/aaarrrgghh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaarrrgghh stared out the car window longingly, with a groggy expression on his face. Even though he didn’t show it, he was excited to get back to school. Well, maybe not school in its entirety but high school football, his own space to breathe in, and his buddies Kanjigar and Vendel were definitely something Arghamount was looking forward to getting back to.</p><p>  His parents had decided it would be a good idea to go on a week-long trip to some children’s ‘educational’ museums in some big cities for the sake of his younger siblings. The big city was nice for the first thirty minutes of the vacation until Aaarrrgghh thought about why they were actually on that trip: To stand around while the midgets play on playgrounds and get chased around by their parents.</p><p>  Needless to say, school and an apple for a snack would be a nice refresher from children ten and under screaming all day and fast food for every meal. While the football field was loud, the noises weren’t shrill and high pitched most of the time, and the adrenalin was nice.</p><p>  Arghamount would have let himself drift to sleep, but the little ones decided that sleep, even the shortest of naps was not a car-appropriate luxury. Aaarrrgghh let out a huff of disappointment and distress: this was going to be a long car ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're reading this chapter, that means you haven't been scared away by my bad titles and summaries! Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arghamount slid his lunch tray onto the cafeteria table on a spot next to Kanjigar, who grinned and patted his green-haired buddy on the back.<br/>“Good to have you back, wingman. How was your trip?” Aaarrrgghh smiled at the gesture. </p><p>“ ‘Wasn’t really my trip,” he started, thoughtfully “ ‘was mostly a hype week for the midgets. Didn’t do much myself.” Kanjigar wrinkled his nose as if he were cringing, and sat silent for a moment. “At least you got burgers all week.”</p><p> Aaarrrgghh shook his head.</p><p>“That’s only nice the first few times. Then you start to notice how much grease comes out into your mouth when you take a bite.” </p><p>A new figure, tall, with broad shoulders and strawberry blonde dreadlocks complementing tanned skin, showed up at their table, gagging at Aaarrrgghh’s remark. “That’s disgusting, Arghamount. Couldn’t you have kept that to yourself?”</p><p>Kanjigar rolled his eyes and grinned cockily “Don’t be so weak-stomached, Vendel! Food is packed with grease all the time anyway.” Vendel sniffed.</p><p>“It’s just the way he stated it.” The blonde snapped in defense, placing his own food tray across from both of his buff comrades. Aaarrrgghh wanted to respond to Vendel, but as he looked up, something caught his eye.</p><p>A short kid with shiny black hair, wearing a blue polo and a brown jacket was standing in the middle of the gymnasium doorway. He was holding a paper bag close to his chest, and he looked lost. And scared. Aaarrrgghh didn’t blame him. <br/>That kid was four foot ten at most and lacked any kind of muscularity. </p><p>Arghamount watched him for a short time but switched his attention back to his group when Kanjigar shot Gatorade out of his nose. Aaarrrgghh tapped him on the shoulder as Vendel was offering him a paper towel.</p><p>“Who’s he?” Aaarrrgghh asked. Both Kanjigar and Vendel looked at him confused. </p><p>“Who?” Kanjigar asked in retaliation, wiping a mixture of red juice and snot off of his chin. Aaarrrgghh realized he hadn’t given any specification on who ‘he’ was when he had asked, and this time pointed a finger in the strange kid’s direction. </p><p>“Him,” he said, peering around vendel to try and see him a little better “, I haven't seen him around like, at all, ever.”</p><p>Kanjigar looked in the direction of Arghamount’s pointed finger for a moment before realizing his initial target. “Ooooh, him? He started coming here about three days ago. Trust me, besides that, you haven’t missed much. I think his name is Blake or something.” </p><p>Aaarrgghh noticed Vendel steal a quick glance in the direction he was pointing, but his own eyes still fixated on this ‘Blake’ kid. Who then noticed Aaarrrgghh pointing. He made short eye contact with Aaarrrgghh before putting his head down and started walking out of the gymnasium, making it to the hallway before Arghamount could’ve sworn he could start to hear the faint sound of running footsteps coming from the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Apology? Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have much to say except I only proofread this once, and Grammarly wanted me to change 'Blinkous' into 'Blinkies'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinkous sat on the school’s staircase, one of the less-used ones so that he could avoid other students. His lunch bag made a crunchy ‘whomp!’ sound as it hit the ground as well. He felt as though his heart was trying to punch its way out of his chest. He was pretty sure: No, he was confident those other kids were talking about him.</p><p>Probably picking him out as their next target. Were they bullies though? <br/>Blinky couldn’t make an assumption like that yet: He’d only been attending this school full of giants for four days and had been doing a pretty good job at not getting to anyone’s way. <br/>Wait, was it even right to call them kids? They were all super beefy and seemed like they’d tower over him as soon as they stood up. Then again, almost everyone towered over him, so it wasn’t like that’d be a new experience.</p><p> Blinky sighed, cursing his genetics, and cursing his cowardly tendencies for running away. He should’ve given that freakishly tall-looking green-haired jock a nasty glare before finding a corner to sit in. Yes, that would’ve been a much better course of action. It would have made him look more powerful, meaner, and less…</p><p>...less afraid.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________<br/>Arghamount squinted under the light of the sun. Sweat dripped down his face and drenched his clothes. He was pretty sure that if he walked into his house like this, it would reek like athletes for days. Febreze wouldn’t do much against a stench like this. The hot sun was making it worse. It slowly dehydrated him as he practiced tackling and catching balls, which made everything, and everyone smell worse.</p><p>Aaarrrgghh thanked the heavens that there were showers in the school, or else he would be forced to hose himself off before entering the house. Not to mention, he lived with small children. It’s a pleasant-looking idea from an outsider’s view, but children just don’t know how to keep their mouths shut. </p><p>If they think you’re ugly, they’ll let you know. </p><p>If they think you’re dating the cheerleader that helped you out with first aid during a football game, they’ll not only let you know but they’ll let your parents know too. </p><p>And if you smelled bad, heaven forbid they didn’t say something about it.</p><p>Arghamount thought about his school day as he let the hot water from the showerhead rinse grime and sweat off of his body. Math class hadn’t been too bad to get back to, and that’s saying something. He hadn’t forgotten all of the Russian he had learned during the first few weeks of this trimester. Biology was interesting, to say the least, and lunch was…<br/>...oh. Lunch had been fine, up until and after the point when Aaarrrgghh had scared away Blake, as Kanjigar had called him. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t even slightly guilty for the way he went about trying to find out that kid’s name. He couldn’t help it though! Aaarrrgghh was naturally curious, but he also liked being on people’s good sides. It looked like he was going to have to find this ‘Blake’ and give him a teenager’s version of a heartfelt apology.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the chapter being so short. I'm an amateur at writing but would appreciate any ideas for future chapters and any thoughts you have about my writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>